1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flooring structure, and more particularly to a flooring panel for use in a site for electrical devices such as computers or office automation devices for laying cables such as power feed cables, signal cables or communication cables for interconnecting the computers or devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elevated floor structure has so far been known as the aforementioned flooring structure adapted for laying the cables above the permanent floor.
As an example, the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 112954/1985 discloses an elevated floor structure comprised of a plurality of flooring panels supported over a permanent floor by plural spacers such as blocks or pedestals securely placed on the permanent floor. The cables of various types such as the power feed lines, signal lines and the communication lines are laid in the space between the permanent floor and the flooring panels so as to be pulled at desired locations to the space above the flooring panels for electrical connection with the devices or computers.
In such previously proposed floor constructions, the cables tend to be laid in disorder in the space below the flooring panels. In such case, when the signal or communication lines or cables are in close proximity to a power feed line or cable, noises or similar hindrances may be occasionally produced in the signal or communication lines due to voltages induced from the power feed line. Above all, the signal or communication lines contacting with the feed line may cause a serious danger to the equipment or human attendants. In addition, such disorderly or hybrid cable laying is not desirable since, when the cable laying is to be changed or a cable or cables are to be annexed at the time of reallocation or extension of the electrical devices, it is rendered difficult to determine to which device a given cable is actually connected.
Moreover, in the aforementioned previously proposed flooring structure, a great deal of skill and labor is required in adjusting the height of the spacer members installed on the permanent floor in order to provide a flat surface of the floor panels. In addition, the horizontal surface thus obtained tends to be deviated from the true level with prolonged usage so that it becomes necessary to perform an operation of re-adjusting the level which again requires considerable skill and labor.